Jess returns a changed man
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Jess returns to Stars Hollow like 4 years after Rory graduates from Yale and is a really changed man may be rated M in future chapters?


Chapter 1

After just finishing closing up the diner Jess was headed back to his apartment. She spotted the one and only Rory Gilmore waving at him. He waved back and made his way over to her. "Hey Rory. Where you headed?" He asked, falling into step beside him.

"no where really just walking, how are you Jess?"

He looks at her out of the corner of her eye. "I'm good. I'm glad to be back, believe it or not. After living in New York for so long you miss actually being able to see the stars." He said as he looked up at the stars in question.

"yeah."

He looks over at her, smiling when he see her watching him. "Take a picture." He said, turning his head and whispering in her ear. "It'll last longer." He turned back around and teasingly nudged her with his elbow.

She laughs and blushes "hey Jess?"

He looks at her, smiling as he sees the blush he caused spreading across her face. "Yeah?" He asked. He realizes that they're nearly at the center of town, walking up to the gazebo.

"I mised you." she nudges the front of his shirt watching his pretty eyes that she have always remembered.

His smile widens. "Huh? That's funny. I didn't think anybody here missed me. Especially you." Jess got silent suddenly. "After everything I mean. The fight."

"shhh." she puts her finger to his lips and holds his cheek looking in his eyes.

He was taken aback. Rory had never been this outright with her feelings. He looked away for a moment before allowing himself to look back into her blue eyes. "Rory." He said, not knowing where to go from there.

"hey are you okay?"

"I just wanted to get to know each other again so I'm taking it kind of slow unless you want us to speed up?"

He looked at her, thankful the old Rory was back. "It doesn't matter to me Rory. You just need to be comfortable, however fast we go." He said, smiling.

She smiles and rolls her eyes at him playfully and goes in for the kiss smiling against his lips before pulling away "wow wow!"

His eyes widened when he kissed her and for a second he was 17 again. Kissing Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. He was entranced for a second and then she pulled away. "Yeah. Wow." He said.

"d..did that just really happen between us; I'm so sorry if that was too much for you."

Jess looked at her for a second. "No. It was fine, really." He said. There wasn't much else to say so he began to walk again, hoping she would follow.

She follows him "hey were are you...we going; Do you want to go somewhere to be alone?"

He looked at Rory. "You have something in mind or something?" He asked, wondering what she was getting at.

"do I?" she wonders confused

"do you?" she questions

"like to a dark park in Woodbridge or something that time that I decided to skip school and go with you when Mom and Alex went to NYC?" she wonders

Jess thought for a second. "You can check out my place I guess." He said, carefully. He was nervous. She would be the first to check out his apartment.

"wow okay, really sounds great lets go!" she takes his hand and walk with him thru the town to his place.

He smiled and walked with her until they reached the door. Then he stopped her and looked at her. "It's a mess." He forewarned and opened the door to an apartment filled with art and miscellaneous posters.

She walk in and start checking the place and things out "Wow; Did you do all this Jess?" "How long have you been doing art and stuff?" "You're so talented." I pick up one of his new books

"Jess what is this?" She smiles

Jess walks in behind her and laughs to himself at all her questions. "Not all of it. But some. And not long." He leaned up against the wall. "It's a book Ror. Wow, what did they teach you at that school?"

She laugh "you are funny" She starts reading a little of it "can I borrow this?"

"I would love to read the rest of it."

"so you really are gonna stay in Stars Hollow this time no bailing on me?"

Jess smiled. "Yeah, take it." He said, watching her with interest as she walked around the room like a little tornado. "Yeah I'm staying. You're not getting rid of me that easily." He said, smirking.

?"oh..uh good uh good." she nods nervously


End file.
